op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sea Navigation System
The Sea Navigation System Navigating the sea will not be as easy as it sounds, and the only really simplistic area where there won’t be much trouble—unless you run into a sea king or a storm—is the East Blue, which is notably known as the “easiest sea in the world”. Though dice rolls aren’t usually used inside the roleplay, this will be one of the few instances where they will be. Dice rolls allow probability factors to either work in the favor of the person, or against them. Luckily, dice rolls won’t be used in combat, or any other areas besides sea-related events. Rolls Using a dice will the value of ten and only one roll, we can calculate around five possibilities within the voyage. Every cycle of roleplay posts—for every individual person—within a voyage, a bad thing has a chance to happen which characters will have to adapt to, or succumb to. Depending on the number you roll, your character and their group will have to face a range of annoyances: 1 If your character rolls a one, they won’t experience anything outside of the norm. 2-4 Rolling a two, three, or four means your character will be dealing with a mild storm and some stronger than usual waves. Depending on the number inside this group of numbers depends on how strong this mild storm will be. “2” mild storms are usually not much of a bother and only require monitoring and shifting course slightly, while “3” mild storms are a bit more tedious to deal with, but don’t usually harm the ship but more-so the direction of it. “4” mild storms have the potential to cause small leaks, and do everything the previous levels do at a slightly increased level. 5-7 Rolling a five, six, or seven will result in your character dealing with strong waves and moderate storms. These storms carry brisk winds and dangerous shifts in direction. Without proper reinforcement and grade, the ship can sink as a result to these storms if they’re in them too long. A 3☆ ship and above can survive these with differentiating damages if it hasn’t been reinforced with plating and other defensive measures. The higher the number in this category, the worst the storm—but they all seem to do the same thing over time, but it speeds up as the number value goes up. 8-9 Rolling a eight or nine will result in severe thunderstorms that can severely damage the ship if a bolt hits it, however this isn’t the norm. The norm, however, is sinking and dealing with leaks caused by harsh waves that ram against the ship and shake it uncontrollably, which can also shift the ship’s course for the worst. This is one of the reasons why shipwrights are some of the most crucial members on the crew. Nonetheless, a 4☆ ship and above can survive these with differentiating damages if it hasn’t been reinforced with plating and other defensive measures. 10 Rolling a ten will result in various factors, which include whirlpools all the way to seakings. The moderator will do a private roll or just decide on their own accord as to what they wish to challenge you with, but it probably won’t be too pretty unless you’re a qualified fighter!